Alice Grows Up
by crazymonkeychick
Summary: Alice of Alice in Wonderland fame is 17. Ahe has to deal with boys, her parents, her sister, and her strange childhood dreams about a white rabbit, while looking fabulous.
1. Prologue

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's.  
  
~*PrOlOgUe *~  
  
Alice Humphrey was 12 years old when she had her "adventures" through the looking glass and in Wonderland. She now was 17. She still dreamed about her adventures, but instead of picturing her as she was now, she imagined herself as a 12 year old. She thought her dreams were trying to tell her something, so she begged her parents to let her see a fortuneteller, dream interpreter, or psychiatrist (she only mentioned the last one after dozing of in A.P. Calculus to awaken to kids mocking her singing "the unbirthday song"). They refused. She begged her sister Lucy to beg for her. She refused too. Her family was a rich one, and they didn't want anyone to think they were psycho. In fact, they were so rich that if Alice had been taken to any of her above choices, it would make the front page of the tabloids. 


	2. Chapter 1

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's.  
  
~*ChApTeR oNe*~  
  
Alice Humphrey attended the prestigious Saint Catherine's School for Girl's. You had to be either very rich or very smart to attend there. Alice was both. She lived in a ten million dollar apartment with her mother, father, and sister. Her father dealt with stocks and was almost never home and her mother a famous actress and was almost never home. That left the apartment to Alice, her sister Lucy, and Ma Cherie, their overweight persian cat. To make up for never being home, their parents gave both the girls credit cards to their account and $1000 spending money daily.  
  
Lucy was at her boyfriend Dave's house (probably fucking each other, Alice thought). Her mother was on location in Malibu and her father was still at work. The maids had left for the day, their cook was watching television in his suite downstairs, and Ma Cherie was at the groomers. Alice was alone and bored. She decided to get dressed up and party. After all, it was a Friday night (the first one that she had been dateless for in a long time) and only 11. LA still had plenty of party hours left.  
  
She put on her electric blue Versace cutout dress and a lime green bra underneath. She wore her lime green shoes from Sam & Libby's, with 4-inch heels and diamonds on the straps that laced up her foot. She pulled her long, blonde hair into a high ponytail, with a side part, added some green eye shadow to her school make-up (which contrasted against her baby blue eyes) and then declared herself hot. It was time to party. 


	3. Chapter 2

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's.  
  
~*ChApTeR tWo*~  
  
Alice carefully parked her blue Lexus convertible in the parking lot of Techno Aqua, a new club that seemed pretty hot. You had to be 21 to get in, but her sister practically invented the fake i.d. so getting in was not a problem.  
  
The floor was made up of shiny steel and the walls were filled with colored water. There were ten private rooms, open to anyone, and three V.I.P. rooms upstairs. Push, from MTV, was spinning the songs. Foam was everywhere.  
  
Alice found a group of hot guys sitting at a table drinking beer. To get two of their numbers would be her goal for tonight. She went up to one of them, smiled sexily, and asked, "Buy me a drink?"  
  
The guy agreed, and they all scooted over to make room for Alice at their table. "I'm Alice Humphrey," she declared, and they all started to introduce themselves. The one buying her a drink was Mick, and his three friends were Jake, Leo, and Clark. In her opinion, Clark was the hottest. Dark wavy hair, tan skin, muscular body, and bright blue eyes. Jake would look the cutest with her though, because he was blonde (like her) and green- eyed (contrasting her). They were all tanner than her. She had always had fair skin.  
  
Just than, 2 girls came over and joined them. She was introduced to Michelle, Jake's girlfriend, and Miranda, Leo's girl. They had been in the "powder room."  
  
Just then, her favorite song started. She tugged on Clark's sleeve. "Dance with me." She led him out onto the dance floor. She put his arms on her hips, lifted her arms over her head, and began to dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Michelle was chatting with her best friend Miranda, heading back to their table, when Miranda stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" Michelle asked her. Miranda just pointed. Sitting at their table was a very pretty blonde girl who looked like she had stepped out of Vogue. They regained their posture, and then walked back to their table.  
  
The blonde girl, whose name was Alice, was tugging on Clark's sleeve, trying to get him to dance with her. Ha, thought Michelle. Clark never dances or dates anyone. Not since his heart was broken by Annie, who started to cheat on him when she moved 25 miles away. Clark had been planning on getting married to Annie after high school and Clark was just too afraid to be with anyone else, for fear they'd break his heart. Michelle herself had asked him out dozens of times and she was the prettiest and most popular girl at Riverwood High, where everyone at the table attended but Alice. At least, she didn't think Alice went there.  
  
She was trying to remember if she'd ever seen Alice at her school before, when Clark got up to dance with her. She was shocked! He never danced with anyone! No one was talking, all of them staring at Alice and Clark. Finally, Mick broke the silence, "Thank god he's dancing with her. He hasn't danced with anyone in 2 years!"  
  
"You got admit, that girl is HOT," Leo said. Miranda slapped him. If it had been Jake who said that, Miranda would have slapped him too. She excused herself to the ladies room again, so she could think about the slutty blonde.  
  
* * *  
  
Alice and Clark danced for 5 songs. This was their 6th. Alice had to admit, he was one of the hottest guys she had ever met danced with before.  
  
Out of nowhere, she saw the stupid white rabbit. Shit, Alice thought. He'll ruin everything. He came up to her and forced him into his hole. Inside, the mad hatter was hosting a tea party. He came up to her and said, "Glad you could join my unbirthday party. Here, eat some cake."  
  
"No thank you. I really must be going. I have to find the white rabbit."  
  
"Well, have some tea and cake first."  
  
"No!" Alice screamed.  
  
Then her eyes opened, and she realized she was flat on her back and a crowd of people were surrounding her. The only one she recognized was Clark. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted while you were dancing. It must have been from the heat."  
  
Alice knew it wasn't from the heat, but from her stupid childhood dreams she'd been having recently, but she didn't correct him. Instead she stood up and asked him to walk him to her car. He agreed. She was still feeling a little woozy, so she had to lean on top of him as she walked, but that was okay. He smelled like soap and sweat. She pointed out which car was her's and his draw dropped.  
  
"You have a Lexus? Those things are like $40,000!"  
  
"It was a guilt present from my mom and dad. They're away all the time, so I get a lot of guilt presents."  
  
"Oh. Can I have your number? I'll give you mine too."  
  
Alice smiled. "Sure," she responded. "Give me your hand." She carefully printed 933-3993 on his hand.  
  
"Wow. That's an easy number. Mine is 942-1712." He handed her a piece of paper he'd written it on.  
  
"I'll call you," Alice said. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and got into her car. It had been a successful night in her opinion. She hadn't reached her goal, but Clark was so hot she didn't really give a shit. 


	4. chapter 3

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's.  
  
~*ChApTeR three*~  
  
Alice woke up to the sound of the song, "Jumpin, Jumpin," by Destiny's Child. (Her alarm clock played the radio to wake her up.) She wondered 2 things right away. Why was a song so old on her station? She liked the song, but the station was Z, the hits of today. She also wondered why her alarm clock was set on a Saturday. She looked at the clock. It was seven. She groggily got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. She was very surprised to see everyone in the kitchen, including her mother and father. Her mother wasn't supposed to get back for another week or so.  
  
"Honey, it's Grandma Pinky," her mother said. Alice realized there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Alice didn't even know who Grandma Pinky was. "And who's Grandma Pinky?"  
  
Her father handled this one. "Grandma Pinky is your mother's grandmother. The one who got her started in her career." He paused. "She passed away last night."  
  
"When's the funeral?"  
  
"Monday." Alice thought about that.  
  
"Is it going to be here, in LA?" Alice certainly hoped it wasn't. She would miss 2 days of school, and with all the rumors flying about how she was a psycho with bad dreams, people would have enough time to forget about it.  
  
"Actually, yes, it will be. Grandma Pinky lived in Arkansas, but most of her friends and family live here. It will be a lot easier for everyone to have it here."  
  
"Oh." She had gotten her hopes up over nothing. Well, maybe not. She would have to miss Monday for the funeral, right? Better check. "Daddy, will I miss school on Monday?"  
  
"Nope. The funeral is in the evening."  
  
Shit, shit, shit. "I'm still sleepy. I think I'm going to go back to bed." She gave her mother a kiss, and then crawled under her covers. She was not planning on waking up until one at the earliest. 


	5. Chapter 4

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. They make me want to write faster!  
  
~*ChApTeR fOuR*~  
  
It was 7:00 on a Saturday night. Her father had gone back to work. Her mother was at her sister Rose's house. Lucy was on a date with Dave. The cook was making her some manicotti, which was one of her favorite dishes. Alice was watching Cupid. She knew it was totally pathetic to be watching a love reality show alone on a Saturday night, but she didn't really have any other options. She was thinking about how hot the one with the curly blonde hair was (but, she decided, not as hot as Clark), when she had another of her dreams.  
  
She was talking to an egg. Humpty Dumpty, to be exact, from the childhood rhyme. He fell, and got yolk all over her beautiful loafers, which had been her favorite when she was 12. Suddenly, a bunch of guys on knights were surrounding her. One of them picked her up, plopped him on his horse, and started to gallop away. They didn't stop until they were at a beautiful castle.  
  
Then she heard someone calling her name. The voice sounded scared. She opened her eyes. There was Michelangelo, their Italian cook. He said, "Good, you're awake. Your manicotti is done." He didn't seem very concerned. But, she countered, that was one of the jobs of working for the Humphrey family. Stay out of it.  
  
She went into the kitchen, and started to eat her food. It was really good. She was getting pretty full when the phone rang. "I'll get it," she screamed, out of habit. Not that there was anyone else around who could get it. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi," said a boy. "This is Clark. Is this Alice?"  
  
Clark! "Yep."  
  
"Oh, hey. Leo, Miranda, Jake, Michelle, Mick, some friend of his, and I are going out dancing. I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"That sounds great! Do you want to meet me there, pick me up, or have me pick you up?"  
  
"We don't really know where we're going yet. Jake has a humongous van, which everyone is going in. If you give us directions to your house, we can pick you up."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. Do you know where Beverly Hills is?"  
  
"Uh, of course. Do you live near there?"  
  
"No, I live in Beverly Hills, in the Platinum Apartment Complex. Take the elevator up to the penthouse. Ring the doorbell. I'll come."  
  
"Where's the Platinum Apartment Complex?"  
  
"Just take the main road and you'll run right into it."  
  
"Okay. See you in a little bit."  
  
"See you. Bye." She hung up. She had to get ready, and fast. Luckily, she'd already taken a shower and blow-dried her hair. The hard part would be what to wear. She thought about it and then it came to her.  
  
She put on a shiny gold dress from Sonia Rykiel that had been custom made for her. It V-necked low and tied together on the side. It looked like a mini trench coat in shiny gold. Except a lot shorter. Alice didn't mind. She had very long legs, perfect for showing off. She put on her black heels from Versace and brushed her hair so it shined and straightened. A little gold eye shadow, some bronzing beads, and a hot black beret on her head, and then she declared herself sexy.  
  
Just in time too. She heard the doorbell ring. (She had already told the doorman she was expecting someone, so he didn't have to call to see if it was all right to send him up.) She opened the door and there was Clark.  
  
"Hey," she said lazily.  
  
"Hey. You look.great."  
  
"Thanks. You look great too." They started walking to the elevator.  
  
"I have to warn you about the girl Mick decided to bring. Her name is Lisa and she's a little strange."  
  
"How so?" Now they were in the elevator, going down.  
  
"Well, I'll start with her outfit. It's pastel purple and green swirls and is long sleeved and long skirted, even though it's almost summer. She's really into women's rights and stuff. You could call her a modern hippie."  
  
Alice started laughing. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Sadly, yes." They now had reached the van. Clark opened the door and climbed in. There were no seats, and the floor looked dirty, so Alice plopped herself in Clark's lap.  
  
She whispered to him, "Just tell me when I get to heavy."  
  
He whispered back, "I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
They talked and laughed the whole way there about Jake's crazy driving. When they got there (there, Alice realized, was this super bar/dancing club called Ruby's), Alice realized she had forgotten her fake i.d. Shit! She thought. As she was climbing out of the van, she prayed to the god of dancing clubs that he would not make his bouncers check her i.d. 


	6. Chapter 5

This story is an aftermath of a more modern Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The characters are not mine.they are Lewis Carroll's. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. They make me want to write faster!  
  
~*ChApTeR five*~  
  
It was the moment of truth. Miranda, Leo, Mick, and Lisa had already gotten into the club. They had to check Lisa and Leo's i.d. She walked right past the bouncer and prayed it was the same one as always. It wasn't. But, he must of thought she looked 21 because he didn't ask to see her i.d.  
  
Everyone else got in too, without having to get their i.d.'s checked. Alice was giddy with excitement from not getting caught. She turned around and kissed Clark on the lips. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, and couldn't bring herself to stop frenching him. He was an awfully good kisser. She realized that Clark's friends were leaving without them, so she pulled back and just smiled at him.  
  
They found a table and sat down. Alice ordered a virgin margarita. She normally would have just gotten an alcoholic margarita, but she had had 3 wine coolers before coming here, and she didn't want to wake up hung over. She had only experienced being hung over once, and she hadn't liked it. She noticed Michelle and Miranda sneering at her, probably because of the "virgin" part of the margarita. They both ordered martinis with umbrellas in them.  
  
They were whispering about her. Alice heard Michelle mention "Alice" and "Slut." Then she heard Miranda say, "And what's up with the virgin margarita? We both know the first word defiantly does not apply to her."  
  
Alice was mad. "Excuse me, Miranda. I think you need to go back to preschool and learn how to whisper properly. When you talk in a normal voice about somebody sitting right next to you, they're bound to hear what your saying. Michelle did better, but not much. I still heard her call me a slut."  
  
Everyone at the table stared at Alice. Finally, Lisa spoke up. "Ummm.No offense Alice but you treat yourself, as a woman, badly. You let yourself be controlled by men. Those shoes can't be very comfortable and that dress is a little short. I agree with them. Slut is just a mean way of putting it."  
  
Alice stared at her. "How do you know that I dress for men. I mean, let's think about this. My mother is a very famous actress. What if I dress for her? She has an outfit almost exactly like this except in navy. I also have a sister Lucy. She used to pick out my outfits when I was little. She loved this blue dress with a white apron. I hated it, but I wore it because I knew it was her favorite outfit of mine. I might dress for her too. The point is, Lisa, you don't know me, and neither does Michelle or Miranda." Then Alice got up and left.  
  
She heard Clark calling her name. She started to run. She wasn't mad at him, but she didn't want him to see her crying. Also, there was a good chance that her tear streaked face would get back to Michelle and Miranda if anyone saw her. She didn't want them to know that they had broken her.  
  
She realized that she didn't have a car. She could call a taxi, but Clark was right behind her, and he was sure to see her or make her talk to him if she waited for a taxi. She decided to walk.  
  
Clark ran to catch up with her. "Alice. They're jealous, don't let them get to you."  
  
"I already did. I'm calling my mom's chauffer to come pick me up. She's at my aunt's house because my great grandma died and I think she's staying the night there. You can go back inside. I'll call you, okay? We can go on a date without them."  
  
"I'll wait outside with you."  
  
Alice called her mom and her mom's chauffer. She talked with Clark about his family (he had 2 sisters, one 21 and one 19) and pets (one dog named Mitzi and a bunch of saltwater fish) until Gregory came to pick her up. 


End file.
